


All Day, All Night

by ami_ven



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5834872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parker has a new favorite song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Day, All Night

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "play it on repeat"

“ _We’re up all night to get lucky! We’re up all night to get lucky! We’re…_ ”

“What the hell?” muttered Eliot, because the song seemed to be coming from everywhere. “Hardison? Hardison!”

“Oh, hey, man.” Their resident hacker lifted one side of his headphones, “What’s up?”

“Is this Parker?” Eliot asked. “What _is_ this?”

“Yeah, that’s Parker,” Hardison agreed, unhelpfully, then started rooting through his desk drawer, and continued loudly, “Noise cancelling, my own design. You’re gonna need ‘em. She’s been playing that song all day.”

“All day?” the hitter repeated.

Hardison passed him the second pair of headphones. “All day.”

THE END


End file.
